


Not Today

by TashaS44



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel bucky, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Murder, POV Male Character, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: The Winter Soldier sits at the edge of a cliff. Snow melting underneath him. Clutching his knife,contemplating....





	Not Today

I sit at the edge of the cliff,contemplating if this is it.If this is the day I end it all.The control,the senseless murders, the nightmares...The knife in my hand left over from all the throats I just slit from ear to ear,no hope of survival for them.Who were they even? Why did I kill them? I don't have answers for this.All I get is "They are your mission"  
Not sure how long I've been here.The snow around me is melted pretty good.I turn back slightly and see the five bodies of men laying there.Blood pooling in the snow,now a sea of red. One of the mens eyes bulging out of his head.Another his face looking like raw hamburger meat.I must have punched his face in. Did they even fight back? looks at my hands and lifts my shirt finding mere scratches I stare back out over the view of the cliff.Some loose rocks from the edge break off and fall to the sharp rocks below,smashing into powder. I toil with the knife and think,not this way.It has always been the gun.The gun that sits in a drawer by my bedside.A bullet right to my brain,ending it quickly.  
I get up,my pants wet from the melting snow,not caring or really feeling anything. My thoughts going blank again.I look down at the sacks of meat with no emotion,not one twitch,even stabbing the man on top one last time just because.Two men in long coats walk up to me and grab me by either arm and throw me in the back of a cubed vehicle,no windows.I don't say a word.  
A man in a uniform meets us at the gates and looks at me. "Report,Winter Soldier" Mission Accomplished I just give a blank stare for a moment before I hear a voice. "Father,let me see him!" Natalia?.....NATALIA!!! I scream out her name as the guards try to drag me off for yet another mind wipe.She wasn't really there.At least not anymore.We fell in love here.I will never forget...I will never forget Holds my head knowing I will for a time,tears welling up in my eyes


End file.
